1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a cooling mechanism which cools a developing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-170853 discloses that an imaging unit is disposed below an intermediate transfer belt and a writing unit is disposed below the imaging unit. Further, an airflow duct is formed between the imaging unit and the writing unit to pass cooling air. The cooling air is adapted to cool the imaging unit through a slit formed in the airflow duct.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-170853, however, since airflow is formed to cool a bottom surface of the imaging unit from a short-side direction of the imaging unit, the slit is required for exposure to the airflow duct. Thus, there is a risk that a toner scattered from a development device through the slit contaminates an exposure unit or other members inside the apparatus body.
It is desirable to provide an image forming apparatus having a cooling mechanism capable of cooling a bottom of a developing unit while suppressing the contamination of the inside of the apparatus body due to scattering of a developer.